A Forbidden Love
by H'sKnight
Summary: Destined to meet and love each other, but something prohibits them from being together. Will they be able of be happy and love each other for the rest of their times? or Are they cursed to find and lose the other everytime? / Swan Queen, several chapters and smut will come later.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, and I took the idea from a book, I thought it was perfectly for a Swan Queen story, perhaps you will find some similarities but I swear it won't go in the same way as the book. M****y first language isn't english so I apologize for every typo/mistake you find and the nivel of english you will find is very simple, I hope you all like it, tho. Couldn't keep this idea out of my head. **

**Suggestions are very welcome, reviews and all you guys do the best. ;)**

**Special thank you to my girlfriend 'cause she as helped me a lot with the grammar and all that (so thank you baby :*)**

**-Alice.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE-**

There she was lying in her huge bed; she woke up feeling strangely happy. She glanced over the woman at her side, she was incredible beautiful, the blonde looked at her lying on her belly, her back uncover. She sat carefully admiring the brunette with whom she was sharing the bed and ran her right hand caressing the back of the woman, the brunette moaned softly but didn't wake up. She thought that she have never been so happy like she was now and she liked the company of her lover. She felt overwhelmed with the sensation and decided she never could be without this woman again.

And she said to herself conscienceless, still staring at the other lady and caressing her '**I love you**', realizing she really felt it this time, for the first time in her life, she believed in love.

She got up and went to the mirror in front of the bed, she was smiling with no apparent reason, her blonde hair was a mess and she whispered to herself '**What a wild night**' she giggled and fixed her hair remembering the past month of her life. She just couldn't believe how the brunette on the bed had changed her life and turned it outside down in such a little time, she smiled again, thinking on how much she loved this feeling while she putted on the house coat hanging on the closet's door, the silk felt good.

She walked to the door, and suddenly remembered she couldn't leave the room, the housekeeper was probably in the kitchen. She couldn't let anyone see her like this, and her appearance; she was a woman of the poor class. Besides she was in the brunette's house. The blonde walked to the end of the room while a million thoughts crossed her mind, how in earth she would stay around this woman if they couldn't be together in the time they are living. Suddenly she heard something, someone was leaving the house and she glared over to the window. '**Ms. Miller hurry up, we need to be there right away**' yelled the older woman, holding her hat with her left hand while the other hand lifted her expensive dress in a champagne color. '**I'm coming Ms. Winston**' said a young lady in a brown simple dress, obviously the maid. Both women got in the carriage waiting for them in front the door, the horse rider let got out a rough grow and the horse starts jogging, soon they were gone.

The blonde realized this was her opportunity to leave the house, even though, just the thought of it was hurting her already, she had to leave her lover. **'I have to do it, no one can find out**' she said in a whisper for herself. She stood up in a quick move and started dressing up in the Army Uniform of a man she had stolen; to hide her identity. When the young woman was done, totally dressed, she picked up her hair and hided under the man hat. She was already on her way when she remembered she couldn't leave like this, so she turned back to the desk, grabbed a piece of paper that was there and took the feather pen in her hand, submerged it on the ink and wrote a note.

She walked quickly to the door and gave to the older woman on bed a last glanced saying out loud this time **'I love you**', she smiled and left the room. Thinking when she was going to be able of see again her True Love, **'True Love**' she whispered, that was the term, she couldn't help but sigh happily.

Once she was out of the house by the back door, she started feeling weird, she felt dizzy, and all around her was so blur. Suddenly she fell down and all turned black. Her last thought was the beautiful brunette, her True Love.

**A Forbidden Love**

The Brunette woke up in a jump, she felt something was wrong, she passed her hand on the bed where it was suppose her lover to be and she sighed sadly, she was alone. The feeling was scaring her, of being all by herself again, she have found the Love of her Life, her true love, she knew it since the first time she saw the blonde in that ball just a month ago. She got up of the bed and put on the silk House coat.

Thoughts were coming to her mind, '**Why she has left? Was it because she doesn't love her? She had done something wrong?**' The brunette started walking to the end of the room noticing the feather pen wasn't it his place and some ink was over the desk. She got closer and saw the note the blonde girl had left, written in a perfect script font**_ "My apologies my love, I got a chance to leave without being noticed, I expect to meet you in the lake at 5 like always, I love you, Emma Swan"_**. All the Brunette's fears were gone now, she smiled.

When she turned to walk to the door, she thought 'She loves me' another fear came to her mind. This time she knew she was about to lose it everything, she felt all turning black 'The curse' she stated and fell down.

* * *

**Thanks Everyone for reading. Xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 -**

Emma woke up in the car, her eyes still wet, she has been crying the past 2 hours since she got out of her home. "Welcome to StoryBrooke" she read on a sign. The blonde wiped her tears with her hands softly, sat straight and looked over the window, a little town passing in front of her eyes, a town without life, she thought. All the houses were the same; there were no kids playing outside, all dead in some way.

Without taking her look away from the window she cleared her throat **'Mom you really have to take me there?**', her mom took a deep breath '**The Judge's Orders**', the blonde sighed **'But you and dad will be there for my birthday right?**' She turned her head to look at her mom who was driving '**Of course sweetie, David and I will be there, you turn 18**' she said looking to Emma and smiling lightly. Emma nodded and leaned her head against the window falling sleep again.

**A Forbidden Love**

**'We are here Emma**' said the brunette, the young girl woke up and sit straight while her mom parked the car, passing the huge black gates. Both women got out the car, Emma opened her mouth in surprise when she noticed the building in front of them an old 4 floor building all gray, 'Kinda creepy' she thought.

And glanced over to her mom** 'You sure is here?'** While she was taking out the only suitcase she has brought. She was a simple girl, didn't use all the stuffs girls were accustom to, so all the things she would possible need she has putted them in just a suitcase and her purse. Her mom nodded and Emma carried her things to the front door of the building, it was the first day after the holidays of end of the year. She had been suspended of her school just before the holidays and Emma was wondering right now how these past 2 weeks have brought her here. She was implicating in the burning of the school's gym.

She didn't know how she turned guilty of that accident, the only thing she remembered it she was there with her boyfriend Neal, a tall guy, brown messy hair and dark gentle eyes, not a very good influence her mom used to say but she wasn't too. Emma was a very Rebel girl, she didn't have too many friends and it was only a child, so since she had found Neal she did all kind of little crimes with him, graffiti in the walls of school, mess with their teachers' cars, bullied to other kids and almost all the time they were in the principal's office.

The fire day, she called it, was the only day she didn't remember quite well what happened, Neal had passed away that day, she had lost him when the fire begun. She screamed calling him, but any replied, the smoke didn't let her see anything and her respiratory tract was closing, she almost died too, but something saved her, some shadows moving at her sides almost lifting her, took her out of the building, out of the fire. The image of some brown chocolate beautiful eyes of a brunette stack in her mind, the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, and the next thing she remembered was her outside the place and 2 firemen picking her up, carrying her to the ambulance, hours later her mom and dad tolding her Neal was dead, she was devastated it in that moment, still was in this. So here she was entering to this creepy reformatory, after the authorities agreed that she was guilty somehow, it even had sense.  
The secretary, a petite woman with red short hair dressed in an olive suit more like the one of a man and with huge glasses that covered almost all her face, took them to the background were all the students were, everyone with their suitcases, waiting in line to the principal to start talking.** 'You have to say goodbye now'** said the secretary opening her green gray eyes, Emma nodded and got closer to her mom** 'Bye mom'**.

Her mother started crying and hugged her tightly **'Ooh sweetie I'm gonna miss you so much'** she said between sobs, **'Ok ok mom, I know, I'm gonna miss you too'** said the blonde girl in a desperate tone, **'Say daddy I love him ok?, and I love you too, so now let me go'** Emma stepped back, **'Yes I will honey, bye**' said her mom.

**'Come with me Miss'** said the secretary. Mary, Emma's mom followed the secretary and waved her hand saying goodbye to Emma while she was leaving, the girl rolled her eyes and did the same.

The blonde walked into the background and stayed at the end of a line, her eyes took a look of all the guys around her, at her right side were this girl that called her attention in some way. The girl was somewhat pretty. She had a fair skin and a long brown hair with red strips that played along nicely with her look. She was dressed in a white tank top; a little lose in the ends, hanging on her hips above her tiny jeans short which would look indecent if she wasn't with a black stocking beneath it. She was holding her red and yellow loose necklace, studying Emma in the same way; a little grin appeared on her pale lips. Emma looked away from the girl; she wasn't dress as nicely as the girl was, only wearing a white tank top, tight gray jeans and the red leather jacket her dad has given to her. The girl got closer, smiling almost in a smirk **'I like your leather jacket'** touching the end of the jacket **'By the way, I'm Ruby'**, Emma studied the girl once more 'Uum thank you, I'm Emma' the blonde smile,** 'It's your first time here, right? Haven't seen you before'** Ruby said speaking quickly and chewing a gum, 'Yeah, this is my first time', Emma thought Ruby might be younger than her maybe she was 16, but definitely younger **'You gonna like here, I'm here since last year**' Ruby said with pride, '**Yes, we'll see**'.

Emma wasn't sociable so having the first conversation with someone was difficult to her **'Oh you gonna love August you need to meet him**' Ruby said with enthusiasm 'August' she yelled. A tall skinny guy appeared wearing black boots, dark jeans and a Motorcyclist black leather jacket **'Hey Rubes'** he said lifting his head and instantly his eyes went to Emma scanning her up and down **'Hey you'** he said with a smirk, Emma replied just with a **'Hey**' but her mind wandered in what kind of jerk he was, Ruby presented them and the two persons in front of her couldn't take the view out of her, she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

** 'So tell me'** Ruby broke the silence** 'Why are you here?'** Emma stayed in silence thinking she didn't wanna talk about Neal,** 'I might had initiated a fire in my school's gym'** Ruby laughed** 'So cool'**,** 'What about you guys?'** Emma was getting curious. **'I stole some little stores and drove too fast in my motorcycle, not a big deal'** he said putting his sun glasses on,** 'I might be the one who took alcohol to the school and some brownies'** Ruby laughed** 'Maybe another few things too'** Emma and August laughed and then turned the view to the front were the principal was stand now, starting to talk and given in somehow the welcome, Emma wasn't paying attention, she was still studying everyone she could see. Not everyone looked like they belong here, she thought, there was girls who looked so innocent and boys like the nerd kind, her eyes went to the left side of the place.

She saw a group of guys and just one girl, sitting in a bench that was there, the guys were around the girl but then one of them stepped back, Emma could see her. It was a beautiful brunette sitting in the middle of the old bench with her legs crossed the right one over the left one. She was wearing black leather tight jeans, black 4 inch high heels, a pattern black and gray blouse, sun glasses and her perfect hair looked amazingly beautiful with the wind against it. She wasn't too far from where Emma stood, the blonde open her mouth admiring the brunette, scanning her lips and all her features. The Brunette noticed the staring of the foreign girl, and took off her glasses, staring at the blonde. Emma got paralyze when she noticed the brown chocolate eyes that were looking at her, 'I know you' she thought, still looking at the brunette, Emma felt like she know the girl, it was weird, and she didn't know how she felt so sure she has met the her before. Ruby noted were the blonde was looking **'Oh she's the one that thinks she owns the place'** Ruby said putting a hand on Emma's shoulder, Emma gasped a little in surprise but didn't let Ruby noticed. The Brunette gave them a rude look and turned her head ignoring them. Emma glared to ruby **'Who's she?**' She asked **'Regina Mills'** ruby answered.

* * *

Thanks For reading xx

-Alice.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's next chapter, hope you guys like it, thanks for the follows made my day, again any suggestion will be pretty cool and good weekend for you all :)**

**Thanks for reading. Xx**

**-Alice.**

* * *

******CHAPTER 2******

The night was, from far, the worst moment in the whole day for Emma. Since the fire she couldn't sleep well, trying to fall sleep, images of her last moments with Neal came to her mind, she smiled back at him while he caressed her hips, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck, she pulled him into a deep kiss. The only sound on the gym was their moans, delighting for the touch of each other, and suddenly they smelled something, smoke all over the place, he pulled her running to the first door of the gym, it was closed, they were scared and the place was burning. He pulled her again by her wrist but when they were in the middle of the way to the other gate of the gym, she lost him, she couldn't feel him anymore, yelled his name over and over but any reply came. All was black, and then those brown chocolate eyes always appear in her memories, looking intensively to her, always in the same moment. She emerged on those eyes, she could be lost on those beautiful eyes for the rest of her life, but now something was different, the eyes had a face this time, it was her, Regina. She could see her completely, wearing an entirely black leather outfit, looking amazingly gorgeous. Regina was calling her, Emma could see a bright white light surrounding the brunette, and she got close to the woman, almost touching her hand.

Emma woke in a jump, sighing at the lost feeling of touching the woman who called her attention. It was a dream and the girl who she saw this morning was on it. "Why?" She wondered and "Why her eyes was the last thing she remembered of the fire?" Emma sat up on the bed wishing the reformatory thing was all a dream as well, sadly it wasn't. She cleared her eyes visualizing the creepy room, all gray as the building, just her bed and her roommate's, an old desk at the end of the room, a closet even more old and in the bathroom a simple shower, toilet and a tiny sink, all pure white.

She glanced over the window to see the moon shining, she lied down again, taking a deep breath and thinking of the persons she has met today. After the encounter in the background with the principal, everyone had gone to their chambers. Ruby took her to the bedroom she was assigned, and she found out the one who was going to be her roommate was already there. Ruby was excited because her room was just 2 doors down Emma's, Ruby presented Emma to Belle, the roommate, they were friends. The blonde entered to the room saying hi and dropping her suitcase close the bed that was designed for her. Belle was a tiny girl, very thin, dressed in a very particular way, 'so innocent' Emma thought. Belle was wearing a blue dress above her knees with a brown belt on her waist, flat brown shoes and her hair was loose, brown long hair shining in some way with her green eyes, she was very pretty.

Ruby ran to her bedroom throwing her things there, and ran up the hall going to Emma and Belle's room. They sat on the beds to talk, Ruby and Belle to catch up about the things they did during the holidays and Emma, well hearing them laughing a little about the things Ruby did with her cousins and joking about how boring were the holidays for Belle alone on her house with her dad. She felt comfortable with these girls talking about silly things, forgetting about all what happened 2 weeks ago.

They were talking about Ruby's addiction for dogs, when the secretary named Iris and 2 boys knocked the door, they opened up and she entered abruptly asking for them to open their suitcases. Belle did what the old woman asked and Ruby ran to her bedroom. Emma followed Belle putting her suitcase in her bed and opening it as the redhead woman ordered. "**You can't bring any cold steel such knives and any gun, any drug as well any alcoholic drink"** the woman continues to talk as she looks for such things on Emma and Belle's belongings. She didn't find anything and then **"The cellphone"** Iris said,** "Wait, what? Why?"** Emma replied** "Sorry, Miss Swan it's the rule, you can't have the cellphone and you are just aloud one call a week in my office"** Emma was vey confused** "But, but, how I'm gonna?" "The cellphone Miss"** said the secretary in a mad tone interrupting Emma, who sighed and gave her phone away. Belle didn't have one so the secretary turned around leaving with the 2 boys to the other rooms.

After settling down all their things in the room, making space for the 2 of them, it was dinner time. Emma was starving, as she hasn't eaten the whole day. Emma, Belle and Ruby directed to the cafeteria, a huge salon located at the right side of the rooms building. They entered to the place and sat in one of the corners, Emma could see everyone in the room, but her eyes were searching for the beautiful brunette she had seen earlier today.** "Regina Mills"** she whispered to herself, smiling without even knowing the reason of it. Ruby kept staring at the blonde whose eyes where everywhere in searching for something** "Are you ok?"** the young girl asked, and the blonde suddenly woke up of her thoughts and jumped slightly** "Umm... Hu... Yeah"** she nodded looking to Ruby and then getting back to her food just touching it with the fork. She had lost her appetitive, **"You gonna get use to"** said Ruby **"Hum I know**" Emma replied quickly in a low tone.

They all stayed in silence eating their pastas until Emma saw her, finally she saw again those eyes. The brunette passed in front of them, like always she wasn't alone, two boys and a girl were with her, one of the boys, a tall guy with messy brown hair and green eyes was at her right, the other one had almost the same height with black hair and brown eyes was at her left. And in the same side a girl, smaller than Regina with short messy black hair in a rock style and blue eyes, very thin but still somewhat pretty, not dress as nicely as the brunette but of course they all looked like from Royalty; Regina of course being the Queen of all.** "Who are they?"** Emma asked following all of them with her eyes to the table where they sat.** "Oh those, they're Regina's Pets"** Ruby replied,** "What?"** Emma asked surprised. **"Yeah, you see, they all treated her like, huum… how I can say it... Umm ". "A Queen"** Belle said** "Ha! Yeah that's it, a Queen, they all serve her"** Ruby quickly replied** "Yep there's some people saying that Graham, the one at her right, is her toy sex"** Emma just stand with her mouth agape at hearing all this. She couldn't believe the girl treated those guys like that** "And what are the names of the other 2?" "Jefferson the one of the black hair"** Ruby answered** "Helena is the name of the girl"** Belle added.

Belle and Ruby got back to their meals while Emma stayed eyeing the table where Regina was. Regina noted Emma's gaze and stared back at her with predatory eyes, the blonde couldn't take her eyes off the brunette, she has something, she thought. Regina without taking the look out of Emma whispered something on Helena´s ear, the girl obviously younger than Regina looked at Emma passing her tongue between her lips in a seductive way. Emma's eyes went wide open and she didn't understand why the girl did that, Regina just smirked and passed her tongue in Helena's ear still looking at Emma. The blonde bit her lower lip, and the brunette smirked again, letting out a laugh. She stood from the table and instantly her clique did the same, leaving the cafeteria. When Regina passed in front of Emma again she winked at her. Emma felt a shiver recovering all her body, the brunette noticed and smirked once again, turning her look to the front and walking out of the place like a boss, the 2 boys and the girl followed her taking their places at her sides.

Emma closed her eyes again, trying to fall sleep, she told herself that thinking too much on the brunette made her lose all her common sense, and she just have seen the girl twice in the first day, or perhaps she had met her before? Emma shook that thought of her head, she was going completely crazy. She relaxed and clear her mind, the brunette in that black outfit reappeared, "**those fucking eyes**" she said. She shrugged, accepting she wouldn't be able to take Regina Mills out of her thoughts and got back to sleep deeply this time, smiling into it.


End file.
